out takes
by me-myself-and-me
Summary: I just making a collection of chapters that never actually made it into my stories, because i wrote one chapter i loved but knew it would ruin the ending so... you may not understand if you haven't read my other stories but you might find it funny anyway


Epilogue

Epilogue.

Ok, I just had to write this, I just imagined it in my head after a review asking for more of Bella beating Edward and just had to, **had to**, write it. It may be a little ooc though.

**Operation Alice**

BPOV

It had been a month roughly since, well that happened. Charlie had gone back to work and we had unfortunately had to go back to school, but today was Saturday and I was spending it over at Edwards. I was lying on the black couch in his room while he sat of the floor next to me my wings spread out to their full, which just about fit in the room now. Having them pulled back all day was a pain. Edwards stroked the edge of the feathers as he leaned back against the sofa.

"Edward?" I shifted my head so it was facing towards him.

"Mmm" He replied, still stroking the tips of my white wings. I shifted so I was laying on my side, pulling the wing away at little.

"What are you thinking?" he turned round so he was facing me and gave my favourite lop sided smile.

"How lucky I am to have you." He said face inches from mine and I smiled back at him. I sat up on the sofa and he moved to sit next to me letting me draped my wings behind him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking how lucky I was to have you." I smiled, he leaned down and gently pressed his cold lips to mine, to me the whole world stopped and I kiss back. Then he pulled back and sighed. I frowned that didn't last quiet as long as I would have liked. He chuckled at my expression and kissed the top of my head.

"You can come in Alice." He called without looking away and without another sound; Alice bounced in eager as always and skipped over to me and pulled me up from the sofa while Edward looked at her sceptically.

"Alice, why are you singing the pokemon song in Japanese in your head?" Not answering she continued to drag me out the room.

"Bella come on,"

"Alice this isn't another one of your dress up games is it?"

"No, now come on." I sighed in relief and Edward just stared after us as I was dragged away.

She only let go when we reached her room and she'd firmly closed the door. Rosaline was already sitting on the purely decorative double bed. I sat next to her.

"Alice will you please tell us why you've dragged us here." She spoke in her perfect voice; she sniggered and then whispered her plan.

* * *

APOV

Everything was set, I laughed evilly as I came back to the house, and now all I needed was to get them there. I could see in my visions how it would turn out and I couldn't control my laughter. I started singing the pokemon theme tune again as I came up to the house and opened the door. Edward was sitting at the piano playing and stopped as soon as I came in.

"Alice will you stop singing that!" I tried not to giggle and put on the most worried face I could.

"Edward, quick you've got to come. It's -its- its Bella." I thought the stuttering was a good touch. Soon Emmett and Jasper where there too, Carsile and Esme where out hunting, so it was the perfect time.

"What's happened to Bella?" I pretended to have a vision and put the image of Bella hurt in my mind, trying even harder not to burst out laughing.

"Oh no. Quick!" I shouted and ran off, with all the boys following.

We got there quiet quickly; I brought them all to the middle of the field we normally play baseball in.

"Alice, where's Bella?" Emmett asked looking around. I ran a few steps' back, still trying to hide my thoughts from Edward, but Jasper was suspicious now feeling my mood.

"Now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

All of a sudden several water balloons flew full speed out of the forest; I sped to where they were coming from and meet a laughing Rosaline. I laughed evilly. The boys were soaked and the look on Edwards face alone was priceless. Rosaline grinned.

"Time for stage two." I nodded. I picked up the little radio we brought from wal-mart and held the button down.

"Bella, time for stage two, over."

"Stage two on its way, over." Rosaline rolled her eyes.

"Over?" I shrugged.

"Might as well do it right." I picked up some more balloons and started to throw them, distracting them from stage two. I laughed as Rosaline caught Emmett in the face.

Then the radio buzzed in.

"Stage two is here. Over." With in a few seconds, Bella had noise dived out of the sky, screaming and laughing. "Bombs away!" Rosaline and I were cracking up; if we needed to breathe we would have been in trouble. As the boys looked up Bella dropped several bombs on them, each hitting its target, this time though it wasn't water. Instead the balloons burst showering them in a spray of florescent pink paint. Bella pulled up Laughing.

"Alice you are so…" Edward called out.

Bella landed next to us still laughing, refilling her balloon supply.

"Oh there is so much more where that came from." Rosaline called out. Filling her own little bag with balloons and moving into the open and I did the same, while Bella went back into the air. We surrounded them, balloons at the ready, they were already covered in pink, and it really was not jaspers colour. Rosaline held a pink paint balloon menacingly.

"Ready?" Bella flew lower overhead.

"Set!" I smiled.

"GO!" we pummelled them from every angle, covering them from head to toe until they look like giant pieces of cotton candy and we'd finally run out of balloons.

"Err, Alice." Bella landed next to me. Still out of breath from laughing.

"Yeah."

"I think it's time for stage three." I looked at her confused while she looked worriedly at the boys.

"Bella, there isn't a stage three."

"Yeah, there is. Run!" With that she took of and flew towards the house and I looked toward the boys and i saw her point, they looked like they were about to explode I gave Rose a sideways glance before running after Bella. Laughing.

"Alice, Rose, Bella, you are so not getting away with this." Emmett called out, catching up with us.

"Bella we need reinforcements!" We couldn't out run Edward. Even if he was weighed down with paint. Bella flew down and opened another little bag.

"I was saving this, but this is an emergency." She flew over the boys and emptied the bag showering them with white feathers, the feather swirled down not only blinding them but they stuck to the pink paint too. Bella laughed and flew up to me, "grab on," she held out a hand and picked me up. She had defiantly gotten stronger.

"Rose, come on, quick!" I screamed and Rose grabbed onto Bella's other arm and climbed onto her back. So Rose held on for dear life to Bella's shoulders while Bella carried me underneath, all of us still laughing. The boys were still chasing after us, now covered with feathers they looked like chicken rejects from a kids toy store. They faces looked like they were ready to kill.

"Bella, can't you go any higher." We were flying low, just out of the boys reach.

"Not with two of you."

"There catching up." We were close to the house now but we didn't know if we'd make it, just a little further.

"You are so not getting away that easily!" Jasper called, we were above the drive, Bella was getting lower and then the boys overtook, just in front.

"Stop, Bella!" Rose screamed.

"Can't" we were getting lower and going to fast too stop and were too heavy to pull up. We all started screaming. The boys were just in front and suddenly there was a loud crash we all crashed into the boys knocking them over and landing in a big, pink feathery heap, just outside the door of the house.

"Ouch." Bella mumbled, tangled in with Rose and me.

"You ok Bella." I asked.

"Uh huh fine."

"Alice you mind getting off of me." Jasper mumbled form underneath. I giggled.

"Sorry." Rose burst out laughing.

"You guys… you …you look hilarious." Edward grumbled.

"We will get you back for this." Bella started laughing.

"It was worth it."

"What happened to all of you?" we turned round to see Carsile and Esme, eyes bright topaz. Standing staring at us.

"Alice, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper. Which one of you is going to explain why you're on the floor and why you're covered in feathers and paint?" Carsile asked, standing there looking very stern and serious. Everyone just started laughing and shouted.

"It was Alice's idea!"


End file.
